Conventionally known charging apparatus is recited in, for example, Patent Document 1, which is capable of charging a plurality of electric vehicles compliant with different charging standards (charging protocols). The charging apparatus recited in Patent Document 1 includes a charging connector compliant with the SAE standard, a charging connector compliant with the CHAdeMO standard, and a selection switch for a user to select one of the SAE standard and the CHAdeMO standard and unlock the charging connector compliant with the selected charging standard. Accordingly, this charging apparatus enables a CHAdeMO standard-compliant electric vehicle and a SAE standard-compliant electric vehicle to be charged by one apparatus.